


To eat the cake (and to keep it)

by StoriesbyNessie



Series: All the lies we tell (to eat the cake and to keep it) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Candles, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/StoriesbyNessie
Summary: Draco knows Ron won't change. It doesn't stop him from hoping.Prologue to "All the lies we tell (to eat the cake and to keep it).”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Series: All the lies we tell (to eat the cake and to keep it) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626127
Comments: 30
Kudos: 69





	To eat the cake (and to keep it)

Draco stared at the cupcake with a candle stuck in the white chocolate frosting. He watched the white, yellowish flame rise higher into the air in his otherwise dark kitchen, watched the stearine spilling over the edge, slowly streaming down one side before landing in a little wet pool in the chocolate. He wasn’t in the mood for eating the cupcake.

Draco didn’t know how long he had been standing there, hands tightly gripping the edges of the shiny dark wooden kitchen table. He wasn’t aware of time passing at all until he felt warm arms curling around his waist, hands caressing his belly just the way he liked it.

 _”Happy birthday…”_ Ron whispered, inhaling the scent at the nape of Draco’s neck. ”Sorry I’m late. Work.” His warm lips placed a little kiss there, making Draco shudder, before pulling away and taking all of his warmth with him. Draco’s skin got goose bumps. His birthday was in the beginning of June and it was usually never cold, but somehow the air was always chilly when Ron wasn’t there.

The redhead slumped down in the empty seat opposite Draco. He made a face at the cupcake, at the stearine gathering at the base of the candle. ”You’ve ruined that.” It didn’t stop him from reaching out a long finger and swipe some of the frosting off, though. Draco watched as Ron licked his finger, sucking the white chocolate cream contently away. He was still in his Auror’s robes and boots, that had left dirty footprints on Draco’s newly mopped floor.

Draco scowled. Ron had no shame.

”You’re always late, Weasley.”

Ron looked up. ”Yeah, I know,” he muttered in a low voice. ”I try hard not to be. But work’s always—”

”That’s not what I meant.”

”Don’t,” Ron pleaded, reaching out his hand over the table. In fact, he stood and reached his whole upper body over the table, carefully steering the cupcake with the still burning light away to the side. A gentle hand brushed away Draco’s white-blond fringe from his brow. Ron put their foreheads together and for a few seconds, Draco allowed himself to close his eyes. When Ron’s warm lips were on his, softly kissing, he couldn’t help but to part them and allow the redhead’s hot tongue inside.Just like always, it began somewhat tentatively before deepening. Draco melted into him, sighing into his mouth. The kiss continued until Draco’s lips felt swollen from it and desire streamed through him. It instantly disappeared when Ron put his left hand up, cupping Draco’s cheek and he felt the hardness of the gold wedding band attached to his ring finger. He broke it off, pulled away.

Ron didn’t seem to realise what was wrong. He nodded to the cupcake. ”You should blow out the candle and make a wish.”

”That’s for children.”

”No, it’s fun,” Ron insisted, smiling. ”That’s what you do on birthdays.” He raised his eyebrows. ”Go on.”

”If I do, would you make sure it comes true?” Draco walked away from the table and folded his arms protectively over his chest. He turned his back so he didn’t have to look Ron directly in the face.

Soon enough though, he heard the scraping sounds of the chair pulling back behind Ron and seconds later, he felt the presence of him as Ron yet again pressed the front of his body against Draco’s back. He rested his wide hands on Draco’s belly and put his chin on Draco’s shoulder.

”I’ll try,” Ron promised, nuzzling the side of Draco’s neck. His even breaths and warm touch sent shivers down Draco’s spine. He couldn’t help how his body angled itself into Ron’s. He always seemed to have a certain power over him.

”What do you want?” Ron’s voice was a wet whisper in Draco’s ear, the sound of his deep voice finding itself right into his ear canal. When he took Draco’s earlobe between his teeth, Draco had to gather a vast amount of willpower to not let out a longing moan.

”You signing the divorce papers.” His cheeks flushed hot and he firmly shut his eyes, cringing at his own wording. Behind him, he felt Ron’s body stiffen. He stopped the wonderful kissing and pulled away from Draco. Draco expected him to leave the room. He usually did whenever this subject came up. Ron didn’t. Not this time. Instead, Draco soon found him in front of him, blue eyes sad.

”I can’t…” Ron said in a voice full of regret. He hung his head. ”Not now. We just had our second kid and—”

Draco’s face hardened. He had forgotten about that. He hid his face in his hands, shielding himself so Ron wouldn’t see the tears threatening to break free. He never cried. Ron always conjured all sorts of feelings within him.

”Hey…” Ron’s hands gripped Draco’s wrists, forcing his hands away from his face. ”I will. When the time’s right. Then we’ll be together for real. Promise.” He tried smiling but Draco wasn’t returning it. The redhead sighed and pulled him into an embrace instead, holding him tightly. Draco buried his face in Ron’s throat. The smell of him involuntarily made him relax, made him feel so damn safe. His hands held on to the edges of Ron’s heavy work robes. His grip was so hard his knuckles whitened.

”Give me some time. Your next birthday, maybe.”

Draco’s head shot up. He glared. ”A whole fucking year?!”

”Maybe, I dunno… _Please_.” Ron looked devastated and exhausted. ”A few months, then. Only until we’re settled with e-everything…”

”You can’t have us both.”

Ron didn’t answer that. ”I love you,” he said instead and that seemed to be Draco’s kryptonite. He hated himself for succumbing so easily. He let Ron explore with his hands on his body, and when Ron resumed to kiss him, Draco didn’t pull away. The three words were ringing in his ears. It was the first time Ron had ever said that to him.

Draco wasn’t stupid. He knew Ron wouldn’t do it.

He had always known.

Ron couldn’t keep them both. But he was doing everything he could to try.

It disgusted Draco how he let him.

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> Story has been updated.  
> Follow the "next work" link for a multichapter fic of this story!


End file.
